


Day 9: white Christmas

by HeartbreakAshton94



Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [9]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Calum Hood - Freeform, Dreaming, Love Actually - Freeform, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Mistletoe, Snow, White Christmas, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartbreakAshton94/pseuds/HeartbreakAshton94
Summary: Michael’s dreaming of a White Christmas
Relationships: Michael Clifford & Calum Hood
Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558933
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Day 9: white Christmas

Michael wants a White Christmas, he's been dreaming of one for years. Not that there's anything wrong with an Aussie Christmas BBQ on a thirty plus degree centigrade day, watching his sunburnt uncles and cousins play their annual "Christmas Day Backyard Cricket test match". 

It's the fact that he's watched far too many Christmas movies in the twenty three years that he's been on this earth. He's watched Home Alone and Love Actually so many times he could recite the script. 

Not to mention he's still furious at Alan Rickman for buying that fucking office bitch a necklace and breaking Emma Thompson's heart!

Anyway, Michael already has a whole list of things that he wants to do when he does go; he wants to go ice skating on an actual frozen lake, build a snowman, kiss someone under the mistletoe to name just a few. 

But the number one thing is that he wants to be able to wake up on Christmas morning and look out the window to see a blanket of bright, white snow. Apparently that is when you know you've experienced a White Christmas. 

"Excited for your White Christmas kitten?" Calum asks walking around the departures terminal, one hand holding Michael's and the other wheeling his carry on suitcase. 

"Fuck Yes!," Michael says filled with excitement "I can't believe it! The first thing I want to get is ugly Christmas jumpers". 

Michael's at Sydney airport with his long term boyfriend Calum to fly to Canada for Christmas and New Year. He could feel his excitement bubbling up inside of him, like a bottle of champagne with the cork ready to burst. 

His parents bought him and Calum the plane tickets as an early Christmas present with a card that said "We hope your holidays are merry and bright and may all your Christmases be White'.


End file.
